Vampire
Vampires are one of the first creatures that existed in the human world, after a ritual done by Luna, mother of the Original Vampires. Vampires unlike other species do not care for one's species for the most part, Vampires have little issues with other species but nonetheless they do, an eternal war with some Werewolf clans due to the mass murder done to them by Reginald, One of the Original Vampires. Appearance Older generations of Vampires like to wear things such a coats and suits to show off their high ranking and superior force, for the exception of certain Original Vampires such as Ashley. Newer generation of Vampires are completely independent and will dress as they like. When a Vampire enters into their combat state their eyes will change to a blood-red lizard like eye. Transformation To become a Vampire one must first have Vampire blood running through their body and after wards they must die and the Vampire blood might bring them back to life as a Vampire. The Vampire transformation is one of easiest but also one with high risks, a weak human could fail to become a Vampire and instead become a Ghoul, or in other scenarios the body will reject the Vampire blood and die. Personality Vampires are completely independent of their personalities, all Vampires share 1 thing in common and that is the blood-lust that urges them, a lot of Vampires can keep lust under control for a period of time, although they will eventually breakdown if they haven't had any human blood, for exception of Damon. Abilities Vampires require of humans to survive, they feed upon their blood, that allows them to survive and keep their powers, however drinking more human blood than needed won't affect how strong they are, although Vampires have the ability to gain a monster's physical attributes by drinking their blood, Vampires do not know of this but as well they see this as a disgraceful act only done by the lowest class of Vampires, one of this Vampires being Reginald. *Mind Control: Vampires have the ability to take over another monster's or a human's mind to make them do whatever they wish or to erase their memory, however they can only control weaker beings.. *Enhanced Physical abilities: Vampires are the only species that have all their physical abilities highly improved after becoming one, this includes super strength, agility, speed, eyesight and hearing. *Blood transfusion: Upon biting a human or monster a Vampire can channel their own blood to heal the wounded or make them into Vampires(humans only), they can also use their own blood to revive a dead Vampire. *Self-healing: Vampire blood is very powerful and allows to recover wounds quickly. *Gnosis outburst: Vampires are one of the few species that can channel all their Gnosis power into 1 powerful attack. *Eternal Strength: The older a Vampire grows the stronger they become. Weaknesses Vampires may be strong but they have various weaknesses that can be used against them. *Daylight: with exception of the Original Vampires all normal Vampires have a weakness to sunlight, if they are to be exposed to sunlight they will slowly and painfully burn until they are turned into dust, this can be countered by a Vampire who wears sunlight relics such as sunlight rings, necklaces or ear rings. *Holy items: things such as a rosary will weaken a Vampire, the holyness of the artifact makes them unable to use their Vampiric powers and would instead turn them back to a human state for as long as the holy item is kept on them. *Water: the pure nature of water drains a Vampire of their un-natural powers, making it one of the better ways to fight them. *Wooden stakes: Long ago in the creations of the original Vampires, the ritual used a powerful holy tree known as the "Holly tree", and like the Holly tree the rest held power, however not as strong, which allows for the arvage wooden stake to trap the soul of a Vampire, killing them. *Genosis:If an Original Vampire is to die their bloodline dies along with them. Gnosis Transformation Vampires do not have a transformation as they do not have a demon or animal half. Category:Monster Category:Children of The Night